fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kourin Masaki
Kourin Masaki (コーリン真拆 まさき, Koorin Masaki) is a 17 year old girl who is the youngest twin of Suiko Masaki from the Masaki family. Personality Kourin is a quite rebel'ish girl who most of the time don't follow the rules and she absolutely hates being scolded by her sister Suiko Masaki so she often times likes to stay in the dark or away from her while she does things her way and she has a very low level of proper prioritizing and yet stays happy and optimistic nearly all the time. She likes using her appearance inorder to get around things if it's easier or less bothersome that way. She is fine by doing things such as that because she has is bisexual and often finds herself sexualy attracted to people after just looking at them. This is partially why she is often times sent out on missions to gather information, however her sister is strictly against this and scolds her at any given time she result to it. Even though she likes using her appearance to get around stuff, she often times get into trouble because of it. Kourin also has a second personality apart from her original personality due to the Salamander Magic that she has. The second personality is a much more animalistic and furius and almost completely drops her emotions in some ways. While in this personality, she completely relies on her amplified instincts to guide her around and help her fight. She stops thinking logically and can barely communicate through words. She also loves fighting and getting herself into trouble that the original personality then has to get out of. Though the reason for why she wants to do that is because of revenge, as she is trapped inside of Kourin. The second personality has 1:10th of a chance of appearing whenever Kourin uses her Salamander Magic inorder to re-grow any limb. Appearance as for her appearance she has short, bright, green hair, with a brigh orange bun on the back and violet eyes and smooth skin and slim and small body size and structure. She wears what seems to be a very tight and small/short top which splits right across her chest, revealing lots of clevage. The top is mostly colored in white and has some bright black secondary coloring. She is also wearing a short short which has starts right at her cross back and is mostly covered in white but has some bright black stripes and secondary coloring just like the top. as for boots she is wearing some high boots which has it's front colored in medium orange and the rest of the boot is black so theres not much detail given to that. Overall it's a pretty revealing outfit she is wearing though that only amplifies her ability to use her appeal and appearance in sexual ways inorder to get around things or away from trouble.. or into trouble. History Kourin comes from the wealthy family of Masaki and was born together with Suiko Masaki as the youngest twin. The family was famous for creating lots of expert Bounty Hunters who could easily track down and capture alive or kill almost any target. So from the early age, Kourin and her twin sister was raised carefully while being trained, and at age 5 they could use a small amount of basic magic. However Kourin didn't succeed with magic as much as her twin sister who ranked higher and higher at a very rapid speed. So, at age of 8 Kourin had had enough of her twin sister always outbesting her so she decided to go and read some of the Masaki family's forbidden book which helped her learn the Salamander Magic, though what she didn't know was that the Salamander Magic would give her a second personality which would then kill her mother before she returned back to her normal state with no memory of what had just happend. So from then and until this day, Kourin still doesn't know she is behind the murder of her own mother, though her twin sister Suiko Masaki was ordered as her partner, even though their personalities are completely diffrent and don't work well together inorder to keep watch over her and make sure that another incident with the Salamander Magic doesn't happend again. However she does know that each time she uses the Salamander Magic there is a chance of her switching personalities. Weapon(s)/Equipment As Kourin realized that magic wasn't her best trait and instead started practicing weapon usage and poisons and managed to develop an assassination type of style. Weapon(s) *'Needles' that vary in their length and size are the only weapons that Kourin uses, though it is what fits her style best and goes along with her poisons aswell. She is capable of throwing the needles from far away and still manage to hit a moving target. Poison(s) *'Slave '''is one of Kourin's most advance poisons which makes the target's mind numb and the next voice that the target hears will be the only voice that the target can hear and thus the target will imagne that Kourin is their leader of some sort. *'Hallucination is a poison which starts making the target hallucinate about almost anything and everything that you can possibly think of. *'''Sleep is a poison which doesn't harm the target in any way and just simply makes them fall asleep and wake up with a small amneasia where as they just think they suddenly fell asleep. *'Traitor '''completely switches the mindset of the target, making him/her belive that friends become foes and foes become friends, right become wrong, wrong become right and etc. *'Degenerate 'makes the target's skin, bone, muscle and etc break down into acid and then vapourize into the air and then turn into oxygen, leaving absolutely no trace of them *'Lock 'is another one of Kourin's advance poisons which makes the target's muscles lock so the target become completely immobilized aswell as it locks/blocks their magic path vains, making them unable to regenerate magic or use magic. Magic & Abilities Magic Salamander Magic Spells *'Body Rebirth 'is a spell which let's the caster re-grow any limb that they might have lost, a leg, an arm, a finger and etc. The time it takes to actually regenerate the body part differs from it's size, but the longest time is 10 minutes. *'Swap 'allows the caster to remove one of their body part's and instantly replace it with one of a salamander's. *'Drop 'is an ability that the caster can use without the cost of any magic and it basicly enables them to pull of a certain limb. (e.g: a finger, an arm, a foot etc) Physical Abilities Combat Skills In pure combat without any magics, no one can outbest Kourin in her speed and agility and when they are combined. Partially due to her Salamander Magic she has gained the ability to perceive things better and faster than any normal human. And her memory allows her to remember the area she is fighting in, allowing her to quickly get from point A to B in the shortest and/or safest way possible. Assassin Style Combat *'Needles & Poison 'is what Kourin majors in when it comes to combat without magic, even though it limits her since she can't have an endless supply of poison and needles with her at all times. She makes every needle and every milli-liter of poison count. She is capable of throwing the needles while they are dyed with poison from 130 meters away and still hit her target, 100 meters away and the target is capable of being on the move and the needle will still hit. Depending on the situation and her goals, Kourin can use all of her poisons to help her get one step closer to that goal (e.g: If she want's to sneak into a place or assassinate someone, she could use the "''Degenration" poison inorder to leave no target that can reveal her position). Even though the needles are designed for long range assassin style combat, Kourin uses them in close combat aswell since the poison works just as well aslong as it makes contact and she can also hide it in lots of places and then unleash them to catch the enemy off guard. Normaly, Kourin carries around 100 needles, though not all of them are being dyed in poison before being used. Body Traits *'Quick Reflexes '''has become a natural part of Kourin due to her second personality and the Salamander Magic mixed a salamander's strong, natural instincts into Kourin so they have become a part of her. *'Incredible Speed 'is a natural part that Kourin's body has developed due to it's size and structure. The speed fits well into Kourin's assassin style combat and her agility. *'Extreme Agility/Parkour 'is a natural body trait that came when Kourin started to develop her assassin style combat. *'Delicate Perceiving Skills '''comes from her second personality, the Salamander Magic and Kourin's natural need for it when she is utilizing her assassin styled combat. She is capable of mapping the area around her in an instance inorder to know where to go inorder to get from point A to B. She also uses this skill whenever she want's to hit a target with her needles from far away. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Weapon user Category:ElixSupreme